Double the Charm, Double the Butler
by kateandharvey
Summary: Niles' brother comes to town, and always wants what Niles has. So when CC decides to play Niles' girlfriend, things get interesting...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Just another story I've thought up... It probably won't be updated very soon, just as a warning. You know how slow I am!

Disclaimer: I do not own "The Nanny" or any of its characters.

**Double the Charm, Double the Butler**

**Chapter 1**

**kateandharvey**

He'd called about a week ago, telling Niles that he would be coming to visit for a few days. They hadn't talked in almost a year, so the call was odd when Niles received it.

"Hello?" He answered, finding it odd that his private line was ringing, especially in the middle of the day.

"Hello, brother!" The man on the other line exclaimed, and Niles immediately recognized it as his twin brother.

"Hello, Daniel." Niles was less than enthusiastic.

"I'm going to be in town for a few days next week and thought I'd visit my older brother."

Niles chuckled half-heartedly. He really didn't want his brother to visit. He sighed, "Alright, Daniel. What days are you coming?"

He'd warned Maxwell about the arrival of his brother, and Maxwell was excited to see his old friend. Fran had been informed, as well as the children, so with the whole house knowing it was bound to make its way to CC, who insisted on being at the mansion while Daniel was visiting, and conveniently needed a place to stay because her apartment was being fumigated. To which Niles dryly responded, 'It won't work, if you are already gone.' The day of Daniel's arrival had... arrived, and the whole 'clan' was in the living room, waiting for the door bell. When it finally rang, Niles slowly moved to get to it.

Opening the door, Niles was greeted by his brother with a fierce hug. "Hello! Oh my, Niles! You look just as handsome as ever." He winked, and the whole clan gasped as they realized why Daniel had made the joke.

"I thought you said he was your younger brother." Fran stared at the identical men.

Daniel smirked, "I am. By two minutes."

Niles nodded, and seemed a little uncomfortable with the situation. Quickly, he began to introduce Daniel to all of the clan, starting with Maxwell, Fran, and the children. When they reached CC, Niles couldn't get a word in before Daniel was exclaiming, "And just _who _is this lovely lady?" He kissed the top of her hand, and smirked as she blushed.

Niles dropped flatly, "CC Babcock. And her face is up here." He waved his hands around CC's face, pulling Daniel's attention away from her body.

Daniel merely smirked flirtatiously and replied, "Yes, that's beautiful too." And lead her to the couch to sit down next to him, Niles on his other side. The three men reminisced for a while about their childhood until Daniel asked Maxwell, "And Fran used to be your nanny?"

Maxwell nodded, "Yes. She is now, however, my beautiful wife." He smiled, and the two made lovey eyes at each other.

"Niles," Daniel began, looking at his brother, "What was the name of the one young cat that you made eyes like that over?"

Niles sighed, clearly unhappy, and responded, "Molly. Her name was Molly."

Daniel nodded, "Yes, yes! Molly... That _was _one beautiful gal, wasn't she?"

Niles nodded, but said nothing.

"How serious did you two get again? Pretty serious, correct?" Daniel asked Niles, and the whole family watched, noticing something wrong with the usual snappy butler.

Niles sighed and flatly replied, "We were engaged."

Daniel nodded, "Yes... Yes. She was lovely."

Niles nodded, "She was. Until you stole her away from me."

Daniel shook his head, smiling. "I did no such thing. She was needy, and upset with you. I merely comforted her."

Niles glared, "In _my _bed?"

The whole family watched the scene unfold silently.

Daniel shrugged, chuckling lightly, "Please. It was _our _room."

Niles shook his head, standing up. "It was _my _fiancé." He spit bitterly.

Daniel stood up as well, getting irritated. "She loved _me_."

As soon as Niles' eyes heated up, Fran jumped in between them. "Boys, boys... Niles, why don't you get us some drinks from the kitchen?"

"Yes, brother." Daniel smugly told him from the couch, "Please _do _buttle." He spat at his brother, and Niles silently walked into the kitchen.

CC glanced at her enemy, knowing something was wrong. But why wouldn't there be? The man was a jerk! He not only stared at her body like it was a snack when he'd only know her a few seconds, but then, he cut Niles down for his place in life! Only she was allowed to do that. Quickly standing, she threw out that she would help him, and entered the kitchen. Despite the surprised looks on the Sheffields' faces.

Niles turned at the sound of the door swinging, and quickly wiped his face as he saw her standing there. "What do you need, Miss Babcock?"

CC looked at him skeptically, "Were you crying?"

He shook his head, smiling and keeping his eyes drawn to the drinks he was preparing. "Don't be ridiculous, why would anything be wrong?"

She touched his arm lightly, and he looked up at her. Softly, she spoke with pure concern in her eyes. "You were crying. Your brother's a jackass."

He chuckled, "You're telling me."

Her brow furrowed, "What else is the problem?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your brother. There's something else than Molly, I can tell."

He shrugged, "My brother is... We're twins, obviously. But I was born before him... Two minute later than me, my brother is rich. And successful. He invested what money he had into stock, and here he is today. He's also a successful lawyer." He didn't know why he was revealing his childhood demons to his enemy, but she was there to listen, and didn't appear to be planning to use anything against him, so...

"Okay..."

Niles sighed, "There's a tradition in my family, that the first born son will carry on the generations of butlers... No matter what happens, the minute the boy is born, he is destined to be a butler." Niles paused, "I wanted to be the lawyer... Daniel did it just to take it from me. I'm not sure what happened when my parents were raising us, but something went wrong with him. Anything I had, he always had to have. It's still that way today. Because of a two minute difference, he's out there waiting for drinks while I'm in here preparing them." His eyes became a little teary, as did CC's.

CC's brow furrowed, "Does Molly have anything to do with that?"

Niles swallowed, "I was only..." He shrugged, "Sixteen when I was seeing Molly. When I turned eighteen, I proposed. She accepted. Then... I sat her down one night, and told her of my destiny." He paused, "She didn't want to marry a butler, so she jumped into my brother's arms. To which horribly, I discovered, he welcomed her."

CC sighed, upset at the fact that Niles had such a rough childhood. "What do you say..." She paused, sincerely wanting to help him. "I help you get something Daniel can't have?"

His brow furrowed, "What do you mean?"

CC looked into his eyes, "I really want to help you with your jerk of a brother... Really, I do." She shrugged, "I'll... play your girlfriend until he leaves. Something you have that he can't... He was obviously attracted to me, so he surely won't like it. But I mean, if you don't want to-"

She abruptly stopped talking as Niles fiercely hugged her. "Thank you." He whispered into her ear, and then he pulled away. "What do we do about the Sheffields?"

CC thought for a moment before replying, "We'll just have to play pretend for everyone. Because there's no way Nanny Fine can keep a secret."

He chuckled, "I agree. But, how do we convince them?"

Watching the door open behind him, CC grabbed Niles by the head, crashing her lips to his. Backing him into the counter, she moaned into his mouth, pressing her body as close as possible to his. It only took a split second for Niles to respond, and he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

"Oy!" They heard Fran exclaim, and quickly pulled apart.

Breathing heavily, CC stared at Fran like a dear in headlights. "Hi, Nanny Fine!" She exclaimed, faking nervousness. "Niles was just showing me the type of dish soap he uses!" She smiled, "I seem to be having some trouble with mine."

Fran suspiciously eyed them, shaking her head, "You're gonna have ta try better than that, Missy!"

She shrugged, "Niles was choking?" She questioned.

Fran shook her head, and laughed lightly. "Don't worry, I'm happy for you two!" She smiled, "I just came lookin' for the juice. It's been a while."

Niles nodded frantically, his head still spinning from the kiss, and pointed at the tray at the end of the counter. "There." She smiled, and picked up the tray.

"Nanny Fine?" CC questioned as she turned to leave, "We're trying to keep this hush hush. So if you could...?"

Fran nodded, smiling. "Ya secrets safe with me!" And she left the room.

Niles turned to CC, "Why did you tell her to keep it quiet? We need them to know."

CC smiled, "If you tell Nanny Fine to keep a secret, there's no way it'll work."


	2. Chapter 2

**Double the Charm, Double the Butler**

**Chapter 2**

**kateandharvey**

The next morning, was awkward. As CC walked into the dining room, she could feel the eyes on her. Everyone _knew_. She could feel it as she sat down. Not in her usual place, though. In between Fran and Grace's usual seat, that Niles currently occupied, they'd pulled her up a chair. And across from her, was Daniel. All of the children were seated on the other side of the table, and even though it was a tight squeeze, it wasn't uncomfortable. After Niles finished serving, he took his seat next to CC.

"Niles?" CC questioned, "You're sitting here?"

Niles nodded, "Yes."

Daniel looked at his brother from across the table smiling, "Yes, he gets a privilege."

CC threw him a glare, and patted Niles' knee in comfort.

"How did you sleep, Miss Babcock?" Brighton questioned, smirking as he bit into his toast.

CC gritted her teeth. _That little rugrat... _"Very well, Brighton, thank you." She smiled, "I had the best sleep I have in a long time."

Maxwell immediately spit his drink across the table, causing Fran to shriek.

"Maxwell!" CC exclaimed, looking at him in shock as Niles rested his hand on her leg for a moment. As if to say 'Good job' "What _is _your problem?"

"Miss Babcock, I don't think you want him to tell you his problems here, right now." Fran jumped in.

"Why?" CC stated, "What is the problem? I don't understand."

Gracie, setting down the drink she just took a sip of, shrugged and said calmly, "Daddy is upset because you and Niles have been having a secret affair. He's angry because even after all of his hard work to move on after my mother, he still can't admit he's in love with Fran, and here's his best friend, already in love far before he is..."

"Really?" CC questioned, trying to hide the shock that Maxwell was angry.

Grace nodded, "He's also concerned that you and Niles will hurt eachother. And he's a little selfish, and doesn't want to lose his-"

"That's enough, Grace." Maxwell interrupted firmly. Expecting to be called into the office, Niles was surprised when Maxwell told Grace, "You need'nt let your imagination run so much."

Quietly and awkwardly, they finished their meal. As Niles was washing up a dish, he heard the door open behind him. Soon, he felt arms wrap around his waist, and a head against his back. Hearing footsteps from the living room, Niles quickly turned around, grabbing CC's waist and pulling her close, smiling.

"Well," Daniel began slowly, "It seems the little one's imagination was closer to home than originally thought."

CC turned in Niles' arms, and Niles spoke. "I don't understand what you mean."

Daniel smirked, walking further into the room. "You know exactly what I mean, dear brother... And to be completely honest, I'm not sure if this is a real... fling, between you two," He pointed between them, "Or a ploy at my expense."

CC glared, "There's no need to use the lawyer talk on us, Daniel."

Daniel shrugged, "I've done no such thing, Miss Babcock... Time will tell." And he promptly left the room.

CC groaned, "I have no idea how that man is even related to you!"

Niles shrugged, "Nor do I. But he knows, CC."

CC turned to Niles' saddened face, "No he doesn't." She insisted, "He was just using that tactic to get a rise out of us, for him to tell him the truth."

Niles just looked at her. Then, his face softened slightly. "Why are you doing this for me?"

CC smiled, "I like driving people insane."

"No, seriously."

She sighed, "Because I know what it's like to have a sibling that... out does you, so to speak. I understand the sadness, and the hurt, and the... aggravation to throttle them." She smiled sadly, "I went through the same thing you're going through right now with DD and Noel, and even though it was different, I can still feel the pain that you're going through, and I never had anyone to help me... I wanted to be the person to help you."

Usually, when they were being sentimental like this, the other would crack a zinger, and break it. But, Niles didn't want to... This time was different some how, so in stead, he said, "Have dinner with me, tonight."

CC smirked, "Are you asking me on a date, Butler Boy?"

Niles shrugged as she walked towards the door and responded, "You are my girlfriend, aren't you?" Just as Maxwell came down the back stairs. "Ah! Sir!" Niles exclaimed, seeing his boss. "I needed to speak to you about something..."

"Yes, Niles?" Maxwell silently prayed it wasn't about CC.

"I was wondering if CC, I mean, Miss Babcock and I could have the evening off."

Niles almost laughed out loud as Maxwell nodded without asking any questions for fear of the answers. "Sure, Old Man. I don't see why that would be a problem." He smiled, and patted Niles' shoulder. Just as he was about to leave the room, he turned towards Niles, "And Niles?"

"Yes, Sir?"

"You do know, that if you need anything... I'm here for you, right? No matter what it is?"

Niles smiled, "Yes, Max. Thank you."

Maxwell nodded, "You're more than welcome, Niles." And he left the room, letting Niles think about his 'date.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Double the Charm, Double the Butler**

**Chapter 3**

**kateandharvey**

"Niles, where are we going?" CC questioned, as he drove the limo next to her.

"Relax, my dear Miss Babcock." He smiled, "I have some special plans for this evening."

CC eyed him suspiciously, "But we've been driving for almost an hour now."

Niles shook his head, "Forty five minutes, and we're almost there. Did you remember your overnight bag I told you to pack?"

CC nodded, "Yes. Why?"

Niles smiled, "You'll find out. We've arrived, Miss Babcock." And in a flash, he was out of the car.

CC, in her short, pinky-peachy dress, stepped out of the car, taking in her surroundings. They were in a field somewhere... It was all grass, and trees, and flowers. And to her left, a little into the woods, was a cottage. A small, cute, little blue cottage. "Is that where we'll be spending the night?"

Niles nodded, smiling. "Yes." He checked his watch quickly, "C'mon, we've got to hurry, or we're going to miss it!" He exclaimed, grabbing her hand and dragging her along with him, towards the woods. Stopping suddenly, CC banged into him.

"Niles!" She shrieked in surprise. Soon, when Niles scooped her up, she shrieked again. "Niles! What are you doing?"

He smiled a lop-sided grin at her, "I stupidly forgot we have to go through the woods to get to our destination, and you can't get through here in your heels." He nodded at her silvery straps, "So this was my solution... Do you like it?"

She nodded, staring into his eyes, "Very much." And they shared a moment. A moment of complete silence, that was understood and yet unexplained all at the same time. It was a moment, where Niles was purely a man and CC purely a woman. As if they were complete strangers. It was a burning stare they were sharing, a stare that no one from the outside could really tell what exactly was going on. Where Niles revealed his feelings for CC, and CC revealed her feelings for Niles.

He gulped, "Good." And he continued walking.

When they reached their destination, CC was amazed. He set her down, and the sight of the location took her breath away. It was like a movie. They were on a hill, seated above many other grass covered hills, and the sunset poking out from behind the two across from her was worth a million dollars. It shined so brightly, that it almost blinded her. The sight, so beautiful, speaking so many words, yet so serene... She turned to Niles with tears in her eyes, and silently, she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him near. "Oh Niles..." She whispered.

Niles, a little surprised about her embrace, still wrapped his arms around her waist. Inhaling her scent and closing his eyes, trying to burn the feeling of her in his arms into his brain forever. "This is where we're eating." He told her, without pulling away, "I've got a picnic basket, and some food."

She pulled away just enough to smile at him. "Wonderful."

"'I know it isn't the Rainbow Room, and trust me, I tried. But, on such short notice..."

She kissed his cheek. "It's perfect, Niles. Really, the most wonderful thing anyone's ever done for me."

He smirked, and could feel the heat rise up in his cheeks. "Would you... Would you like to eat now?"

She softly eyed him. "I'd actually just like to sit and watch the sunset, if that's okay with you. Only for a minute or two."

He nodded, "That's fine." He walked over to the picnic basket, and pulled out a standard, red and white checkerboard blanket. Laying it across the ground under a tree, he took his seat with his back against it. CC smiled at him, and walked over to take her spot, letting her back rest against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and smiled.

This was odd. The date, so romantic... Them both so wonderfully pleasant... It was _very_ odd. But, they'd both enjoy it while it lasted. Because there were no boundaries anymore, and if there were, they were blurred strongly. He once again was only Niles the man, and she, CC the woman.

"Do you see that one?" Niles pointed to the star, shining brightly in the sky. They'd finished their meal long ago, and now were laying on their backs, side by side, hands entwined together, watching the twinkling stars.

He felt her nod beside him, "Yes, it's very pretty."

His gazed, fixed on her, never wavered. "That it is."

Feeling eyes on her, she turned her head, to look at him, and blushed deeply as she saw the emotion in his eyes. He squeezed her hand. Smiling softly, she turned back to the stars. "Oh, Niles!" She exclaimed, "Do you see that one?"

He smiled brightly at her excitement, her arm standing straight up in the air. "I do!" He watched the shooting star fly past them. "Make a wish." He whispered in her ear.

She closed her eyes, and thought. She must've been thinking longer than she planned because Niles squeezed her hand, "CC? Are you sleeping?"

She shook her head, and opened her eyes. "I was thinking."

"Oh. It must've been a very important wish, for you to be thinking so long." He looked at her, "What did you wish for?"

She playfully smacked his arm, "I can't tell you!" She exclaimed. "It won't come true!"

He smiled at her, and rolled onto his side, the hand that held hers now supporting his head, and his other hand taking its place. Gazing down at her, he sighed. "I'm very sorry for all of the jokes I've ever made about your appearance." He whispered, catching her off guard, "They were completely out of line, and most of all untruthful." He swallowed, "You're beautiful tonight, and I'm having a wonderful time... I couldn't imagine spending the night with anyone but you, and having the time I'm having."

She smiled at him, and reached up, placing her hand against his cheek. "You're amazing."

He smirked, and looked at her the way he'd been looking at her the whole night. She didn't know how exactly to describe the look, but it was different... It made her toes crinkle, and her lips smile, and she wanted to... kiss him. It was odd, because this Niles and CC, the pair that lay under the stars, holding hands, and flirting, and complimenting. Were the same Niles and CC from twenty four hours earlier... Twenty years of history of fighting and bickering and arguing. Of exchanging nothing but rude insults, and the occasional soft look. It was exciting, but scary all at the same time.

Silently, Niles leaned down to her, and let his lips tentatively touch hers. She sighed, and pressed her lips to his. They shared a few short, sweet kisses. And then, Niles took the initiative. He took her lips with his, kissing her firmly, and passionately. Her hands moved to his back as he practically rolled on top of her, and she pulled him closer. It was a moment where you just wait for the music that you see in the movies. When the man and woman share a soul numbing moment, and the lovely music plays.

A/N: Let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you for ALL of your reviews! They make me want to write more! :) I never thought you guys would like this story so much! Anyway, here's chapter 4...

**Double the Charm, Double the Butler**

**Chapter 4**

**kateandharvey**

As Niles carried her back through the woods to the cottage, he smiled at her. _This _was what he'd been waiting for his whole life. _This _was what he wanted, and _This _is what made him happy. She giggled as he pretended to almost drop her, and blushed as he told her that he was too old to be carrying a woman around, that it had nothing to do with her weight. As they came through the final trees, and into the open clearing where the cottage and limo were, they heard, "There they are!" And watched as a group with flashing lights ran towards them.

Niles, his eyes wide, breathed, "Reporters." And he ran towards the cabin, CC still in his arms. Sending her inside, he told her, "I'll get our things from the car, you stay here." And he pushed through the crowd towards the limo.

As he grabbed their things from the trunk, and walked back to the house, the mob fired questions at him left and right. _You two are clearly romantically involved, how does this affect your work? How does CC feel about the publicity? Are you in love? Will you be having children, or getting married? _He shoved through the crowd, and into the cottage.

Dropping the bags on the ground, he looked at CC trying to close the window. "Move!" She yelled, in total 'BoB' mode. "Niles, where did these reporters _come _from?"

Niles walked over to help her until he heard a reporter ask him, "Mr. Niles, is it true that your relationship with Ms. Babcock is just a ploy against your brother?"

They both froze, and stared at the reporters. CC asked the young girl, "Is _that _who told you all where to find us? Daniel?"

The mousy girl nodded, "Yes, Ma'm."

CC shook her head, "That..." CC sighed, and looked at Niles. "Niles?"

"Yes?"

"I'm going to _murder _your brother."

Niles laughed, "Join the club!"

"Is it?" The reporter insisted.

Niles shook his head, "No."

CC finally got the window to close, and drew closed the drapes also. When she turned to Niles, he was removing his shirt.

"Niles!" CC exclaimed, surprised.

"What?" He questioned innocently.

CC stared at him, wide eyed. "What the hell are you doing?"

He looked at her as if she had two heads, and for a moment was going to reply, _Getting ready for bed. _But instead, he walked closer to her, and she backed up. "What does it look like I'm doing?" He whispered to her, stepping closer and closer to her.

CC looked at him. He couldn't be serious, could he? She backed away from him until the thud of her back against the wall stopped her. He came as close as he could to her, until his chest was pressing into her, and his legs against her own. _Oh, he was close... So close... _

The original idea was to freak her out a little, but when he pressed her against the wall, the look in her eyes... He was a goner. He leaned forward, and kissed her neck. She whimpered, and prayed he didn't hear it. She wasn't religious... He looked at her, and they shared another moment. When they were equal. And CC leaned forward, and kissed him.

The rest of the night would become history.

When CC awoke, the sunlight was streaming in and hitting her directly in the eye. It took her a minute to think about what had happened, and when she remembered, her eyes went wide, and she jumped out of the bed. She disturbed a sleeping Niles as she slammed the bathroom door to change, and he could hear the shower turning on.

He rubbed his eyes, and after quickly checking his watch, walked over to the bathroom door and knocked. "CC?" Slowly, he opened the door, and walked inside. The steam was thick, but not so thick that he couldn't see her outline through the curtain. "CC?" He questioned.

She opened the curtain, and poked her head out with a deer in the headlights look. "Niles? What the hell are you doing?" She shrieked.

"What am I doing?" He questioned, "What are you doing?"

"Taking a shower!" She exclaimed sharply.

"Why?" He asked, shaking his head at her mood.

She rolled her eyes, "Because we need to leave soon! I need to make it back to the mansion!"

He checked his watched, "It's three o'clock in the morning!" He yelled.

"So?" She screamed back at him, "I'm taking a shower... And I'm hungry, why don't you make me something?"

He looked at her like she was crazy. "Make you something? I'm going back to bed!"

He watched her shrug behind the curtain, "Then sleep, servant!"And she never said anything more. Niles could practically feel his heart ripping into a million pieces... Something had happened between them last night, and now she was ignoring it... _She regretted it. _He told himself, stepping out of the bathroom, _He'd been too pushy, and practically forced her into it... He'd forced her... _He repeated, convincing himself that he was scum, and should be arrested. Sadly, he climbed back into bed.

In the bathroom, CC was crying, and trying not to sob. Last night, during their passion, she'd whispered in his ear that she loved him... And now, she was vulnerable. He'd heard, and could do anything with it. She never should have said it, and everything would be fine. The only way to block Niles off was to hit him below the belt. And that's what she had to do. Because if she didn't, she might be lost with him forever.


	5. Chapter 5

**Double the Charm, Double the Butler**

**Chapter 5**

**kateandharvey**

The ride back to the mansion was a quiet one, and when they arrived Niles collected their bags and took them into the house. But when they walked in, what did they see?

"Surprise!" Fran screamed.

The room was covered with decorations, and there was a huge sign hanging in the living room that read, "Congratulations, Niles and CC!" Everyone who was anyone was there; The Fines, the Sheffield's, and

even Niles' parents, along with CC's father Stuart.

"Hello, Old Boy!" Joseph exclaimed, walking over to his son and hugging him fiercely.

"Dad?" He questioned, shocked by the presence of his father.

Then, his mother came and also hugged her son. "Oh, Niles! I'm so happy for you!"

"Hello, Mum." He smiled, and then asked his mother, "Why are you happy for me?"

"About the engagement, of course!" She exclaimed, and looked at CC, "Is this my new soon-to-be daughter in-law?"

"She's gorgeous, Son!" Joseph exclaimed, and Niles looked at CC, worriedly awaiting her reaction.

She saw the way he looked at her... How hurt he was by what she did to him, and for the first time, CC Babcock felt guilty. She felt guilty that she hurt Niles, and used one of his biggest fears to do it. She felt guilty that she gave into him, and could be amazingly in love right now... She felt guilty because she lived up to the title Niles had always given her. So in stead of being rude, and backing out with the whole plan, CC smiled. "I'm CC."

Marie smiled, and hugged her fiercely, "Oh, I'm so happy!"

And CC smiled, hugging Marie. Stuart approached, "May I cut in?" He smirked, and took his daughter into his arms. "Hello, Kitten."

CC hugged her father, closing her eyes and taking him in... This was a rare chance she had with him, and she was determined to absorb the love he was offering. "Hello, Daddy."

Niles watched the father/daughter pair, and felt a little ping in his heart... CC was happy, and that's what he wanted, wasn't it? For her to be happy? He nodded to himself, Yes, yes it was. Even though she'd hurt him, and stepped on the heart she'd ripped out, he still wanted her to be happy... To give love, and to be loved. No matter who it was. He'd wrongfully pushed her into an intimate relationship with him, and he'd regret it for as long as he lived. That, he would never get over. Nor would he get over her.

N&CC~N&CC~N&CC~N&CC~N&CC

It wasn't until later in the evening that Niles and CC ran into each other. She'd gone and hid away in the office for a while, just to catch her breath and try and forget how wonderful her date with Niles had been. She was startled when the door opened, and he stepped into the darkened room. He turned and realized that she was there when she gasped.

"Oh," He breathed, "I didn't know you were in here- I'll find somewhere else to hide." And he turned back towards the door, ready to leave her alone.

"Don't." She whispered, and it flew past her lips without her realizing it. The air was thick, and very... sad, depressing.

He turned back her way.

"I..." She gulped, this was not something that was easy for her. "I'm sorry." She looked at him with glossy eyes, and foud no forgiveness within his own. "I shouldn't have acted the way I did towards you, and I apologize." 

He looked at her and shrugged, "You were rude."

She nodded, and stood up from the desk, walking towards him. "I was."

"You were wrong."

"I was." She agreed again.

"You were scared." He whispered, when she got closer to him.

She quickly backed away. She was on the defense. "I was not!"

He nodded, "Yes, you were, CC."

"Scared?" She laughed, "Scared of what? You?" She scoffed, "Please."

He shook his head, and stepped closer to her, "You were scared of your feelings towards me."

"Wha- What feelings?" She stuttered, afraid he'd remembered.

He got very close to her, and she was pressed against the desk, scared of what he'd reveal to her. "You tell me." He whispered.

"Fine..." She began, "Maybe I... Maybe, I love you, okay?"

He smirked, "Maybe?"

She shook her head, "Look, Niles... I don't know what's happening to me... I-I I can't breathe, and when you're around, it only gets worse. There are things that... that stir up inside me, and I don't know what to do about them." She took a deep breath, staring into his eyes. "I've never been in love before," She confessed, "And I'm unsure if I am right now... with you."

He nodded, taking her hand in his own.

"I just... I need you to give me some time, okay? To figure out what I'm feeling... I can't just confess to you that I love you, and we can live happily ever after. It doesn't work that way, this isn't some fictional story, Niles! This is our lives."

He shrugged, "What do we have to lose?" He questioned. "Hmm?

"Niles..." She rested her head against him chest, and then pulled back. "This isn't that easy."

He shook his head, "But it is." Niles placed his hand upon her cheek. "I can look at you, and tell you that I'm in love with you. That I want to spend the rest of my life with you, but you can't say the same. That's okay... It is, it's alright. Because I love you, CC. And nothing will ever change that." He leaned forward, and kissed her passionately.

She responded, but kept her hands to herself only for a few moments. Eventually, she placed her hands on his chest, and shoulders, pulling him closer to her.

They needed to talk more, but it didn't have to be now.


	6. Chapter 6

**Double the Charm, Double the Butler**

**Chapter 6**

**kateandharvey**

After the party, CC excused herself and entered the backyard. She sat on the swing in the gazebo and looked out at the yard. Oh, how beautiful it was... She sighed, knowing that she wasn't really out there for the scenery. She needed room to breathe. Daniel was supposed to be leaving soon, but after a little coaxing from Marie, had decided to stay a bit longer. She shook her head, her relationship with Niles had gone from negative two to ten, and back down again in the matter of a few days. Things were messed up, so messed up. She sat forward and put her head in her hands and took a deep breath, trying to process the situation. Maybe, just maybe, this was something that she couldn't fix.

"And just how did you escape out here?" She heard the British accent, but when she raised her head it was the last person she wanted to see. Daniel.

She shook her head, "The same way I move anywhere else." She turned into the 'Ice Queen'. "Apparently you weren't aware, but the limbs that are connected to your body? They're called _legs._"

He chuckled, and took a seat next to her. "You're a trip, aren't you?"

She glared, "That seat's taken."

"By who?" He questioned.

"Anyone _but _you." She told him.

"Well," He chuckled, "Does my brother _know _that you're such a bitch?"

Fire flamed in her eyes. "How _dare _you speak to me like that!"

Daniel, in his creepy way, reached out and ran his fingers down her cheek. "Aww... Is that why you don't like me?" He leaned in close, and reminded her of a drunk in a bar. "Because I'm too much man for you?"

She laughed out loud bitterly, throwing her head back. "Oh, yeah. That's it!" She exclaimed sarcastically.

Daniel grabbed her around her waist, and before she could react he whispered, "Don't worry, baby. I'll lay off a bit." And his lips pressed themselves to hers, invading her mouth. Just as CC was about to struggle against him, she realized that his body felt like Niles... not an exact firmness, but it was mighty close. And it almost felt like it was him kissing her, and holding her close. She sighed against Daniel, and pulled him closer. After a moment, however, she realized how much her actions would hurt Niles. And how she was once again messing everything up... even more. She shoved Daniel away, slapping him in the process. Without a word, she stormed back to the house, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

* * *

When CC entered the dinning room for breakfast the next morning, she was extremely disappointed to not see Niles. After she noticed this, she also noticed that his brother was missing. And the glare she was receiving from Gr... Gr... the little one was making her uncomfortable. Deciding to ignore it, she smiled and took her seat at the table with a, "Hello, hello." But no one responded. "Where's Niles?" She called out after a moment of tense silence.

"He's gone." Fran spat at her, uncharacteristically harsh. "Daniel is in the kitchen making us breakfast."

"He's what?" CC asked, with true fear and surprise.

"We know what you did, Miss Babcock." Gracie told her, the glare in the little girl's eyes intensifying. "And with all do respect, I think you are a no good, down right two-timing bi-"

"Gracie!" Maxwell yelled, staring at his youngest and the word she was about to use.

CC stood up, with tears forming in her eyes. "Is that why Niles is gone? Because he saw Daniel and I in the gazebo?"

Fran's head whipped so fast it almost fell off. "You didn't know?"

CC shook her head, "No, I didn't know! And believe it or not, but that... idiot," She pointed to the kitchen, "Kissed me. Not the other way around... Now, who has any idea where Niles is?"

They all shrugged, "All I know," Grace began, "Is that Niles came storming into the kitchen last night after the party, muttering something about you and Daniel kissing and some other things about you. I glanced outside and saw you guys on the gazebo, but when I turned back around Niles was gone. I assumed he'd gone to bed."

CC nodded, "I have to go, but I'll be back... With Niles." And she promptly ran out the door.

A/N: I know it's been forever, and I'm sorry. I'm also sorry it's so short. But please, please, please let me know what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

**Double the Charm, Double the Butler**

**Chapter 7**

**kateandharvey**

"I need you to take me to..." As CC rattled off the address to the cabbie, she could feel her heart pounding in her chest. If she lost Niles because of this, she'd never forgive herself. "I have an extra $400 dollars for you if you can get me there in an hour."

The cab driver shook his head, "Lady, that's more than two hours away."

CC nodded, and leaned back in her seat. "That's why I have an extra $400 dollars for you."

~N&CC~N&CC~N&CC~N&CC~N&CC~N&CC~N&CC~

The cabbie, desperately needing the extra four hundred dollars, put petal to the metal and CC arrived at the cottage in forty-five minutes flat. "Here." She handed the money over, and the went to exit the car.

"Lady, do ya want me to wait for ya?"

CC shook her head, "No thank you, I'll be just fine." With that, she smiled and got out of the car. As she walked towards the little house, she remembered her and Niles' times there. Tears threatened to spill down her cheeks, but she kept her composure. Slowly, and just a little hesitantly, she knocked on the door. When there was no answer, she feared for only a moment that she'd been wrong in her assumption that Niles was inside. "Niles?" She called.

"I don't want to talk to you." She heard his gruff voice from the other side of the door.

"Niles!" She yelled, "Please, let me in."

"No thank you. I'm sure Daniel can speak to me some other time." He spat.

"Niles!" She was in full Bitch of Broadway mode now, and there was no stopping her. "Your idiot of a brother is not out here with me, now quit being such an ass and let me in!" There was no response, so she tried a different tactic. She took a deep breath, "Niles... I know you saw me kissing Daniel yesterday. But there's a huge misunderstanding."

"No there isn't. The only misunderstanding occurred here, in this cottage." His comment hurt her, and it hurt her enough to almost turn and walk away. But, she remembered the paparazzi, and how hard it was to close the window to the right of the door. Walking over to the open window, she thought for only a split second how un-Babcock like this was, before she removed her heels and climbed through the window.

"Babcock!" He exclaimed in surprise as she stepped into the cottage. "What the hell are you doing?"

She glared at him, "What the hell am I doing? What the hell are you doing?" He didn't respond, so she stepped closer to him.

"Babcock..." He could feel her breath hitting his face, and her presence caused his brain to turn useless.

She looked deeply into his eyes, and he felt like she was inside of him. "I didn't kiss Daniel, the slimy pig kissed me... I know that you have no reason to believe what I'm saying after what I did to you, but it's the truth." She laughed bitterly, "I just took a cab, that cost me $600 dollars for the trip, and an extra $400 to get here soon, before eating breakfast, just to find you." She took a deep breath, "Apparently, what they say about love is true. It does make you do crazy things."

"Love?" He questioned quietly.

She nodded, "The course of true love never did run smooth."

"Shakespeare, "A Mid Summer's Night Dream." He easily recognized her quote, and she smiled.

"Yes."

He shook his head, and pushed her away gently. "But I can't..." He gulped, "I can't be with you. I hurt you... and I forced you, the night we got caught up in the moment."

She chuckled. "Is that what you think? Niles, you are not that stupid, surely..." She cupped his cheek, stepping closer to him once again. "I wanted you."

He pushed her away, walking away from her. "You don't mean that."

She groaned in frustration. "Niles, you ass! How hard do you have to make this? I'm not Molly, Niles. I know you were hurt when you saw Daniel and I kissing, but I don't want him! I do not want your brother, I want you."

Niles shook his head, "Molly said the same thing."

"Well, damn it! I'm not Molly, now, am I." CC sighed, "I love you... That's all I got, I love you. I've loved ya forever, too. For as long as I can remember." Niles opened his mouth to speak, but CC cut him off. "I don't care that I have more money than you. I don't care that your a butler. I don't care that we've hated each other for years, and I don't care what anyone else thinks. I just love you, and I just want to be with you."

Niles' face broke out into a smile, and he leaned forward and kissed her. CC's hands immediately found their way to his hair, and they pulled on what they found there. They just couldn't seem to get close enough...


End file.
